


Rhenawedd

by Follow_the_halo



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:58:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Follow_the_halo/pseuds/Follow_the_halo
Summary: Syanna's daughter x Detlaff. The ending where both Syanna and Detlaff live (ending of my own creation)





	1. Chapter 1

The sister of the duchess Anna Henrietta had returned. The people had their misgivings, some whispered that Syanna was the one behind the Beast of Beauclaire and had intended to assassinate her sister in revenge for her exile.

Terrible talk of vampires were quickly accompanied by downing fine wine from the vineyard Corvo Bianco, owned by the witcher who helped kill the Beast of Beauclaire and ended the seemingly unending plague of murders.

Syanna settled into her sister's court and married a man of good standing. No one expected her to remain married for long, she had a reputation of hot temper like the Duchess but none of her grace.

However, Syanna was to remain happily married for many years and had a beautiful daughter born under ordinary circumstances. The girl was named Rhenawedd and she had inherited her mother's looks, not least her black hair.

..........  
Syanna had disappeared, throwing him into a rage. He was so close to ending her miserable life and now would like to kill the witcher who had tricked him. At the very last moment, Dettlaff had a change of heart. Geralt had brought him a trinket from his toy shop, a toy he had put great care into crafting while imagining the look of innocent joy on a child's face.

What had he done? He had set all kinds of vampires upon the people of Beauclaire. The very children he made toys for might very well be dead. Dettlaff was horrified at himself, his guilt made his knees buckle and he stared at the ground.

"I will go. I will call the vampires back from Touissant," he said.

"Good of you to finally understand," Regis said, placing a hand on Dettlaff's shoulder. He had hoped he would not have to fight Dettlaff, Geralt's quick thinking had ensured that.


	2. Chapter 2

"Leave me alone, Regis," Dettlaff said.

"You insist on lying like a corpse, not doing anything. Is that how you would spend eternity?" Regis said.

"If it were not anathema, Regis, I would gladly ask you to kill me now. Perhaps if I act like a corpse, some day I will become one. I have no desire to join the living," Dettlaff said.

The wild sound of horses in distress came from a distance. The smell of men, one that Dettlaff had tried to avoid ever since leaving Touissant.

"I'm going to take a look," Regis said in alarm. He was a surgeon by profession, he would be there to help injured humans.

............  
A girl was in a carriage, on her way to her great uncle Emhyr, the Emperor of Nilfgaard. She was accompanied by the Duchess' men, but that did not stop her from being the target of bandits.

Regis sprang into action, fighting off the bandits with ease. He tried to knock them out cold as much as possible to minimise the spray of blood. Adrenaline and the smell of blood would be highly dangerous to his resolve to avoid drinking.

A tree had fallen on the carriage, and Regis ripped off the door to rescue the trapped passenger. The girl looked up at him with frightened eyes.

"Don't worry, little girl. The bandits are no longer. I've come to save you," he said in a kindly voice.

.........  
"What's your name?" Regis asked. 

He had bundled her up and fed her, treating some scratches and bruises on her skin. Her right leg however, hung limply and she was unable to walk. It would take time and extensive healing before she could use her leg again.

"Rhenawedd de Trastamara. But you can call me Rhena," she said.

Regis froze. He took a closer look at her and noted her resemblance to Syanna.

"Regis! Why did you bring a human here?" Dettlaff growled. 

Rhena hid behind Regis, alarmed at the presence of the angry stranger.

"Calm down, Dettlaff. She is my patient and only a little girl, certainly no danger to you," Regis said in a steady tone.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'll be gone for awhile, picking some herbs which will help her recover. Do you promise to keep your eye on her, make sure she gets everything she needs? She's unable to move on her own," Regis said.

"Fine," Dettlaff grunted.

Once his anger subsided, Dettlaff was curious of the child. After all, he would have continued his murderous rampage had it not been for the children. Adult humans he hated but children were innocent and harmless.

"Can I... have some water?" Rhena said timidly.

She watched as Dettlaff brought her a cup of water, he gently raised her up and helped her drink. He then brought her a toy. 

"You must be bored, not being able to walk around. So the toy will give you some mental stimulation," Dettlaff said.

"Thank you," Rhena said, smiling. "Where did you buy this? This toy is like the ones I have, it's also very finely made."

"I didn't buy it. I made this toy myself. I used to be a toymaker," he said. "What's your name?" 

"Rhenawedd de Trastamara. But you can call me Rhena," she said.

Dettlaff froze. He took a closer look at her and noted her resemblance to Syanna.

"Is there something wrong?" Rhena said when Dettlaff did not respond.

He turned furious eyes on her and stormed out of the room. 

............  
Dettlaff brought a poster of the missing girl to Regis.

"Did you know that she's Syanna's daughter? The posters were all over the place!" Dettlaff growled.

"Yes, I suspected as much," Regis said.

"Send her back to where she came from! Let them heal her," Dettlaff said.

"And risk her remaining crippled? Their medical methods leave much to be desired. I merely wish to see her well, then I will return her," Regis said, arms crossed.


End file.
